<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddikulus by MarshmallowMcGonagall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128308">Riddikulus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall'>MarshmallowMcGonagall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boggarts, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape faces his Boggart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddikulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rattling had become too much to bear, and Snape ascended the stairs to the study. In the corner was a wardrobe. The panels on the two dark wooden doors covered with mirrors which had lost some of their silver backing leaving behind blank spaces. He stared at his reflection in grim anticipation before charming the door handle to turn. </p><p>Slowly, she stepped out.</p><p>His fingers flexed around his wand.</p><p>A Boggart.</p><p>Just a Boggart. </p><p>This wasn’t real.</p><p>Then why was his heart pounding? </p><p>The imitation of his mother looked him up and down. “You’re just like your father.”</p><p>“Riddikulus!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>